gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive 7 Hey, I archived your previous talk page with its content, was getting a bit too long, hope you don't mind. Lyrixn (talk) 17:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Hey Tom, just to notify you that User:Tsuruchibushi is spamming the forums and creating pointless blogs over and over. Thanks Instulent (talk) 19:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Community noticeboard Hi Tom, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey, Da Tom. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just made a massive mistake and I need help Hey, I just COMPLETELY messed up the Huntley Sport II page!! Do you reckon you could help? Jphillipsreinhard (talk) 13:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA4 characters' deaths People keep saying "Johnny and Rocco are dead it's confirmed in the radio". I'm searching for a so-called 'proof' right now. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I never listen to radio talk shows because I'm not native English speaker and I find it hard to drive and to listen a talk show in the same time. But I never heard about these deaths. Also, when you call Rocco it says he moved out of town.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 12:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you just said 18 GB? I don't have enough memory... :'( I'll have to wait for the PC version. F!@#! Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 03:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : I try, but it still pops up everytime I log in. : --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll try to contact them about it. I was just wondering if anybody else besides me had it. ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Protection Hi Tom, how's going? Well, I've been thinking and, is there really any reason to protect the page Grand Theft Auto IV now? I know there's nothing left to edit but there's no major reasons to protect at this time. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *It's okay, but thinking in that way, it means that all the GTA games before GTA IV would be protected too. However, I changed my idea and I think the GTA IV page needs to be protected so much as TLAD and TBOGT, because it is a big target for vandals. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA V release 'sup Tom, Hey man, just wanted to ask: will you get your GTA5 copy during its midnight launch, morning/afternoon/evening of Sep 17th or at some date later? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I basically wanted to know what is the status of everyone with the game; most of us will get the game during day one, it seems, while others will have to wait 'til the PC release. :And thanks :) We've been working hard to keep the wiki clean until the game's launch. After tomorrow, I guess I will finally take a short vacation. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, finally, this is over. But just imagine what will happen in a few years from now with GTA VI *_* -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Finally, got my copy! ^^ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've played the first four-five missions. The world is huge and the characters are surprisigly likable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for not helping XD Anyway, this game is my GOTY. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Also, don't want to spoil, but I just want to admit that I think GTAV has one of the best opening scenes/levels ever, and I think you'll agree with me, as well :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The cover system is great, much, much faster than the one in IV or Max Payne 3. Hand-to-hand combat is also quicker and more effective than the one in GTAIV. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, driving and drive-by-shooting can be annoying, though. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::The drive-by-shooting can be hard if you try to aim at your target, two of the first missions involve a chase, so I advise on getting used to the drive-by before doing these missions. As for the driving, I think so too, maybe I need to get used to it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll do the story first, then I guess I'll start with the Strangers/Freaks missions (there's one near Franklin's home, but I'm yet to talk with her). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, homie, I understand :) Speak to ya soon! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :When Trevor discovers Brad's fate. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That single moment when Trevor and Mike pull a pistol at each other was downright my fav moment inthe game so far. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::It was a true shocker for me; Rockstar kinda ruined JK's character - that what happens when you smoke meth for 5 years until GTAV. Terry and Clay's deaths were also shocking. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let's see: Johnny attacked an AOD hideout to take back Billy's bike, chased down AODs, killed AODs, blew up AOD's clubhouse, stole AOD bikes, capped cops, escaped from an ambush during heroin deal (twice), worked for a corrupted congressman, saved his ex from fucking dealers, won The Lost civil war, double crossed one of the most dangerous Capos in LC, assassinated an assassination team sent by the Capo, and broke into a fucking prison... and then he died like a pussy... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think R* decided to kill off Johnny as he was considered the "badass" guy out of GTA4's trio. Showing Trevor - the badass of GTA5's trio - killing GTA4's badass is probably R*'s way to say: GTA5 is more badass, guys. What do you think about the Floyd/Debra cutscene? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing too deep about the guy's past: grew up in Canada or something, was a psycho pretty much from the very beginning, had a lot of love (bromance) to Michael and Brad. Guess he was just "born" psycho. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC) because I dont see the harm in making up dob's, were did you get 1968 from? none of that is legit either. Reanme Hi Tom, can you please rename this page to ''Meltdown (GTA IV) and this page to The Big Score (GTA A)? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) The Wrap Up Hey man, is Agent Sanchez' (Haines' lap dog who gets his brain split out) first name mentioned somewhere in the game or the credits? BTW, I've reached the mission 'The Wrap Up' (where you can kill ULP ). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :1)Thanks, I guess I'll make a page for him. 2)Yes, he's killable, probably it's canon, or maybe this is like Miguel from GTA3/GTALCS and he'll just reappear unharmed in GTA VI. But yeah, he's killable. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, not to mentioned the idea he's working for the IAA. Karen is also seen in the game, working for the FIB. I have a wild guess that ULP got dissloved or something. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Excatly, but their cameos felt somewhat forced. I really liked Trevor's arrival in the mission, though, when he sniped the fucking heli. Also, what do you think 'bout Molly's death? BTW, can we consider her an antagonist? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet, is Packie's encounter a 'Stranger/Freak' mission, or a random event (like Sonny Bottino's daughter)? BTW, I actually prefer Trev with Patricia Madrazo! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, I heard he has high stats (also, if he dies, will he return?). PS, yeah, he'll always have some paranoid ass kisser and a mentally challenged Juggalo :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you add this code at the start of ever Grand Theft Auto video game page? }} Also, what do you think about Aliens and Creatures pages I added info and images to?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 15:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :That, and it wasn't licensed (although I'm more forgiving towards licensing since most new users are clueless about that). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Antagonists I do consider Haines and Devin as main antagonists, but I have a problem with calling Stretch and Cheng Sr 'main' antagonists, since they appeared in only two missions or so (three/four if you consider phone calls). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :And I think I understand why each protagonist took out another protagonist's antagonit; maybe it was their way to show they can trust on each other, by killing another's enemy. Also, I think Devin's death was too cruel (yeah, it weird when it comes from me, isn't it?), they could at least give him some pants before pushing. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::About Trev's torture, did you know that several reviewers and rights groups were negative about his torture of Mr. K in "By The Book"? I dunno, I think Rockstar did a brilliant thing with putting this scene, 'cos later Trevor criticizes the use of torture by the IAA and the FIB and he even spares K's life. That was cool, bro. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It showed a different side of Trevor, not too different, but still noticable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sons of bitches... someone on Wikipedia has copied my work on Dave Norton's page! I personally don't mind, but they should giver me some credit! Eh... whatever, I'll revamp the whole page at some point in the future. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::NO. By the unwritten, self-made rule of my unwritten, made up, book of editing, I shall never vandalize a page, NEVER. :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL, that is allowed, man. But ONLY that! Morals... ugh... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm telling you, that guy is the one who vandalized the pages of the biker gangs and Mexican gangs! I'm taking a wild guess he doesn't like 'em! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Speaking of gangs, GTAV has a very small collection of them, only Families, the Ballas, The Lost, and the Vagos. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda shame, if you ask me: the biggest GTA with the smallest number of gangs. I want the Russian and Italian Mafia back for GTA VI! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Tom. Would you please create a pa ge for Bigfoot? I am not allowed to do it. And yes, there's proof.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like an afterthought to me, although maybe it was just for the Michael/Trevor haters (nobody gives a fuck 'bout Franklin, anyway), but "Deathwish" was rather well executed, and enjoyable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Michael. No! Trevor... No! Franklin... NO! I.. I don't know!!! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Michael is the protagonist I uses the most, around +40% according to the Social Club. To me it's hard to pick the 'central' protagonist, as the moment I thought one is the center of the story, the story moves to a young wannabe gangster who works as a repo-man, before moving the story again to a psycho who fucks the meth-head ex of a broken MC president. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::And then Franklin comes to pick up the ending :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) IGN Video Hi, The Tom! We've been given a video by IGN on how to steal a "jet fighter". I'm not sure exactly where the video should be placed, or even if you might be interested, so I thought I throw you a link so you could decide for yourself. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sweet, CJ, Smoke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZuYngIWv6I I just did this and they '''were' there. RE: Images I can do the second part (re-name and licencing) but I feel that only Patrollers/Admins/Bureaucrats should tell other users about the image policy and not the 'average' editor. Instulent (talk) 10:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Meh I could do, however the limit for patrollers is 8 and they are all active, so at the moment the chance is fairly slim Instulent (talk) 11:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) United Liberty Paper Contact Name Rename? Hey, I was wondering if you thought the name for the United Liberty Paper Contact page should be changed. Would it be better to use his name as stated in the game's credits, United Paper Man? --The Milkman | I always . 08:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) That's his name as stated in the credits for Grand Theft Auto V, I believe. I suppose that would be considered more "official". The Milkman | I always . 08:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Of course, man, no problem. Also, is just me or getting %100 in GTA V is much easier than other games in the series? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :XD, I'm currently doing missions for that Epsilon/Kiffilom cult; I finished the missions for Trev's mom and the Paparazzi guy (I killed the latter). - ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There are two missions for Trev's mom: Mrs. Philips and Damaged Goods. I met Marnie Allen in the desert. I'm telling you, I'm going to rob the Kiffilom guys for leaving me with nothing but underwears. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, DG is the one with the van. Aaaand, you can rob them, right? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.... >:D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks! What about Leonora Johnson, have you found her killer yet? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil What's the name of the "main" O'Neil brother? Is it Elwood? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I made an article for Elwood. Can you get an image of him for the infobox? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problemo, I can work with that :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's possible that GTA V will come for Wii U Dear The Tom, I have seen that you have reversed my edit. Why you did that? It's really not excluded that the game will come on the Wii U, it's a HD console with a bit more HD capability than the PS3 and Xbox 360 and the President of Nintendo of America has said that he would like to see the game on the Wii U. Besides, there is an petition here that can make it even more possible. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 13:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Then also applies that for a PC version. I have surfed on the internet, and even a PC version is not official announced yet. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 15:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure what am I thinking about that. Kinda cool, but since I don't have this app, I can't confirm or deny this. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think we can both say: FUCK! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Bay City Apartment In Grand Theft Auto V, you can buy properties, with the Bay City Apartment being one. However, you must walk up to the property's icon (a house with a dollar sign in it) and it will ask you if you wish to purchase. The player then has the choice of whether to purchase it or not. I'm assuming you do not have the game so you are assuming you cannot buy properties in GTA V. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Safehouses in GTA V OK, you might be right about that. I have not tried to purchase anything yet through Dynasty 8 cause I do not have enough money obviously. Let's just settle it at what Rockstar said then, I am not going to start any confusion. BTW how do you get your name to appear green? I'd like to change my name's color! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 ? Why exactly was my edit to Michael De Santa's page reverted? The east coast claim was completely unsubstantiated. Joetheiceman (talk) 18:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Radio Infobox Can you change the color the radio infobox? I was looking at some radio pages and I don't think dirty pink fits the whole color theme of the wiki. Shadowrunner(stuff) 18:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for changing the color. I would've done that myself but it was locked. Shadowrunner(stuff) 19:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Grove Street Families When escaping from the cops, Lamar and Franklin begin talking about how Grove use to be Families territory. It's also in the notes of Hood Safari. Shadowrunner(stuff) 18:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip Well, I had just finished playing Hood Safari a couple days ago when I changed the radio station afterwards. When Weazel News came on, it reported MC Clip died in a shootout between the The Families and the Ballas, which was basically what Hood Safari was about. A fan then came on crying because of the deceased rapper and Weazel News again reported MC Clip is dead. That's all I heard so leave MC Clip as deceased. I am not a liar and I only edit the truth on this wiki. Please be grateful, I am trying to help! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 :From I understand, the player's actions affect Weazel News reports; you kill MC, there's a report - you don't kill him, there's no report. The same goes for Ashley Butler; you spare her life, and WN reports about her death in a drug party (from I understand); you kill her, however, and there's no report (Interesting thing, though, she'll still message Ron on Lifeinvader. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip's death Nope I just left him behind. Weazel News reported after the mission he died. I am certain he is dead cause I heard the reporter's line "MC Clip is dead," . Smashbro8 (talk) 19:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Packie Finally got him, man. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I found something called "spaceship part" (maybe I was misreading). There are 50 of them. AHH, I hate such features when you need to collect/destroy/jump 25/50/100 _____s... -_- -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :70-71%. You? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to find some cars for those fuckers, but I'm too lazy to search :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Holy shit. What do you have to do there? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL that's the real torture mission in the game XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :What's your favorite (and least favorite) mission in the game? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you a mind reader or something? 'coz those are my favorite missions too. I also enjoyed (almost) every Trevor mission and The Wrap Up. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Same here, bro. I'm also disappointed we don't have any "warfare" missions. Huh, at least we have Trev's Rampage side-missions. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate those "1 item for $" DLCs... huh -_- and no, I haven't touched the ocean yet. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :GTA Online is going to be insane. 'Lots of 12-years twats glitching the game, though. About the boat thing, if I'll stray to far I'll be eaten by a shark, right? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I hear you, bro. Damn, that sucks! I love GTAV and admit it to be my favorite game of all time, but at the same time I'm a bit disappointed about several features that were removed from the game. Who knows, maybe GTA6 will have the feature you mentioned (considering it'll run on PS4/XB1). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Khangpae Khangpae is simply a Korean term for gangster or Mafia in South Korea. Muramasa17 (talk) 20:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 RE: Walkthroughs Ah, sorry. I thought they were there until GTASeriesVideos released his version of the mission. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... Is there any reason why LS11sVaultBoy is an admin? He doesn't appear to have qualities of one and he ignores the usual formats/templates. I've made an article of a collection of the Epsilon missions in GTA V and he made another which doesn't seem to have much of an organized feel. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. But he gives me some inexperienced vibes. I haven't really seen an admin on any wiki edit like him before so it's unusual for me. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Format Ah, ok Tom. I didn't know it had to be like that. If it isn't already done, I'll do it now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 07:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it would be alright to have them back. I noticed you've been bringing back the pulling favors mission pages. How do you do that by the way, because when I try to do it, it just redirects me to another page so I can't get it back. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, do you know how to change the title thingy next to your name on your profile? For example, yours says "Bureaucrat" instead of "Admin". Is there a specific trick to customising this? On my home wiki, I'm listed as "ADMIN". --The Milkman | I always . 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I'll try and remember. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Strangers/Freaks Can you explain me what has happened in that situation between OmegaRasand Vaulty? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I was planning on reverting OmegaRas' edits, but I decided to contact with you first: should we keepall those 'strangers/freaks' missions in one page, or as several pages? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure, either. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Antagonist Kinda hard for me to consider him an antagonist, or even a main character. Sure, he's the one who drives Mike back to robbery, but, his last appearance in the game was rather too silly ("The other ear!"). Not to mention he and the protagonists part ways on a rather good note (*cough* being Trevor's bitch). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :You have some point, but it's not just his silly appearance, he doesn't feel like an antagonist; he didn't do anything (really) bad to the protagonist compare to others, let's say Diaz or Mendez (since all are Hispanic cartel bosses); no betrayal, kidnapping (Light My Pyre), ambush (In The Beginning (GTA VC)), toturing a friend, etc. Hard to explain, if to be honset. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Excatly. He's not the first of his kind in the series, though; we had Ray in TLAD, as Johnny stole his money, although Ray was far more ruthless than Madrazo. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) GTA V PC Release Hi Tom, there's a lot of rumors going on that maybe GTA V will be released for PC in 22 November. However, Rockstar Games stated nothing and they never touched at this topic since the game was announced two years ago. Do you think that GTA V will be released for PC at least in this year? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No sense User Hey Tom I'm having some trouble with this user named Strangle hold who is deleteing my images and putting his own images in which he thinks is right. Specifically on the Los Santos Triads and Korean Mob pages. Need this to END!!! Muramasa17 (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 Images Oh ok thanks Roman This isn't speculative. This is Roman mentioned clearly by someone else. Now I will admit the Chinatown Wars thing is very little, but when you have a character in Liberty City mention Roman's Taxi Company and call it crap. Like, unless there's another Roman in Liberty City that also coincidentally happens to also own a taxi depot, I don't know what else you want? Shadowrunner(stuff) 21:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Law Organizations Can you add Globalpol and the Drug Observation Agency to Template:LawNav since it's locked from me? And can you change the Drug Enforcement Agency page name to Drug Enforcement Administration? Shadowrunner(stuff) 00:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA V article's verb tense edit Thank you for taking your time reading my suggestion and complying. If I weren't tasked with essays, I would have done it myself, since I'm almost always lurking through wikis of things I like (GTA being amongst the top ones). Sai-raf (talk) 03:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rigby Hi, Tom. It seems that the guy posting questions is actually Rigby. After you asked him about his age and I expressed my disagreement on him being 27, he complained to Dan. It seems that this is Rigby's new account. Due to these, I consider he should be blocked for having multiple accounts and even being below 13 years old (I doubt 13+ year olds watch Enzo and have such bad grammar). I don't want any problems with him again. I don't care how many blogs he will create from now on, I'll just ignore him. If you consider I should say sorry to him I'll do. You should talk to Dan about this, since you are Bureaucrats and should decide. I don't want it to become a major conflict. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pulling favours That's an excellent compromise. Thank you, Tom. - JackFrost23 (talk) 15:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Blaine County Radio Can you restore Blaine County Radio FM 96.5 and the old WCTR page, move the content from the Programs sections to the one that's already around and then re-delete them. I wouldn't bother you with this, but I already asked McJeff twice and he still hasn't done it even when he said he would. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Korean Mob to Khangpae Hey Tom how do I change the main title of the Korean Mob page want to change it to Kkangpae. The reason is due to the fact that if any of the protagonist owns The Hen House Business in Paleto Bay, The Koreans are referred to as the "Kkangpae" rather than Korean Mob. Muramasa17 (talk) 21:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 Military So, I can't put up pictures of army...